Mockingbird Gaiden
by Drogoth
Summary: 2.0! What to do in a situation where you suddenly wake up somewhere far away from home, get involved in a death-game between bunch of superpowered Waifus and somehow become gifted with an ability to mimic these birds' powers by playing tonsil hockey with them? Well, better start a harem! And avoid sticking it in crazy... SI-OC! Mild AU with a more crackish approach to the original.
1. Prologue

**AN – I heard it, I took it, I listened!**

**During my original take on Mockingbird or more specifically in its chapters 2 & 3 "Unmei no Hito"; I received a lot of feedback and quite mixed ones at that, though what came to my notice the most; was that quite many of you ****_hate_**** the Shounen attributes on a SI. And again these were mixed on the most parts and judging by the Reviews, I'd say it was around 40-60; with the latter liking the story as it is, while the former absolutely despised the way the story turned, when Arata went all Shounen protagonist on Mikogami's ass at the last moment.**

**SO! This what you're about to read now; will be my second take on Mockingbird for those, who prefers a bit more realistic and with less pacifistic Arata. Though just a reminder for those who practically screamed my way half-demanding why didn't Arata just shoot Mikogami? The answer is simple; he's a normal guy, who lived his whole life in a very peaceful environment and has more or less grown up a pacifist. So in my opinion any average guy with high enough moral compass worth your salt, would freaking hesitate on shooting someone (even if it's only for a second, the hesitation would be there). Unless your in an adrenaline rush or something.**

**Also for those who liked Mockingbird the way it was; worry not, it is not scrapped! In fact it _will_ remain my main Mockingbird story as far as this fic is considered. If anything Consider Mockingbird Gaiden the AU version of the original. That being said; don't be too surprised if you happen to see some similarities between each other such as same lines or near identical scenes even.  
**

****Anyhow my point being; this Mockingbird will more or less have the exact same plot AND storyline as the original one, albeit with some differences with the main ones being: NON-SHOUNEN ARATA and the way story progresses in general! ****

**.**

**Wheeeew~~! With that said, back to the story, though just a heads up; If you have read the original Mockingbird; I suggest that you start straight from third chapter (Chapter 2 officially, labelled; "Fuck Off Mikogami!"), right where Mikogami shows up his smug mug. There are some minor changes at the end of the second chapter, but other than that, there has been no changes that directly affects the story.**

**I hope you enjoy your reading of Mockingbird Gaiden**

**Peace!**

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

**No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive**** criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

**I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Uugh~ God damn... my back aches like Hell... Just since when did my bed get this uncomfortable?

With an annoyed groan, I twisted my body around and tried to find a more comfortable position to lie in, but to my utter ire it was to no avail as I _just_ couldn't find any good position on this grassy surface!

...

Wai-wut?

Grassy surface?

Waddafuq?

Frowning in confusion, though I still held my eyes shut as I hesitantly brought my hand over and tentatively begun prodding the "bedding" beneath me. The second I noticed the lack of fabric between my digits and instead felt actual grass blades (cool to the touch) tickling my palm; immediately brought my mind into high alert...

And if that wasn't enough of a warning sign already; mix that to the fact I could feel a cold breeze brushing against my skin...

With the alarm level raising up from high alert to FULL alarm; my eyes snapped open as I looked up to see... Sky!? And by the looks of it; it was midnight, if the starry sky decorated with a full moon was any fucking indication...

But how!? I _know_ for a fact I fell asleep on my own bed back at the apartment complex I live in! And I'm damn sure last night did NOT involve any alcohol with the guys, so how in the living hell did I end up outside in the first place!?

In haste, I sat up straight, but as I instinctively looked down at my torso; I duly raised a brow.

"The hell am I wearing?" I couldn't help but wonder out loud, which too made me blink confusedly at hearing my tone. There was _something_ off about my voice, but I couldn't quite grasp what... In the end I shrugged it off as a figment of my imagination, before I focused back at the source of my initial confusion, that being the fact I'm now wearing the kind of a outfit that I have no recollection whatsoever of putting on before bed... nor ever even owning in the first place... I raised my arms above my head and begun inspecting the clothing I'm wearing for... reasons apparently.

A royal dark blue (closer to black with the current lighting) high-collared trench-coat that was currently zipped up (coat tails reaching down to my calves) with silver-ish lining going down the sleeves and the chest along the zipper line. There was also a silver plate (with a stylish cross embedded on it) on the coat's left shoulder.

Underneath the coat was a plain, black V-necked shirt.

Black pants with a black belt with a large silver buckle.

Black boots and by the looks of it; these had metal plating around the toes.

And lastly a pair of black fingerless gloves, that had thin protective padding over the backside of the palm and knuckles.

My curious expression quickly devolved into a dry stare with twitching eyes. With better look; isn't this basically the SAO Kirito "Black swordsman" outfit? Only with some minor differences such as the coat's color and the lack of a strap over my chest for the sword holster...

Okay, NOW I'm pretty damn convinced my situation is a fucked up prank orchestrated by some Otaku nerd(s)! On the bright side however is that the gear is at least very comfortable to wear, so no complaints on that regard, but you have no idea how violated I feel that a bunch of stranger _bastards_ played fucking dress-up with my unconscious body!

At the very thought of it a bile nearly formed in the back of my throat!

I shook my head back and forth to shake the feeling of disgust off my head, then with a scowl I finally decided to take in my surroundings.

Now the good question is... just _where_ the hell am I?

I was clearly in park of sorts with only the moon and few streetlights lighting up the area... And whoever brought me here apparently had the brightest of ideas to simply drop me off behind some bushes so that I was _just_ out of sight from any passing by pedestrians... just like a bag of trash... My eyebrow twitched from ire at this. If the kidnappers seriously went through the damn trouble of dragging me out of my apartment (with locked doors I may add), only to drop me here in the middle of nowhere; they could've AT LEAST settled me down on one of those two-seated wooden benches not even 5 feet away from my current spot!

Feeling seriously pissed; I bit my lip and took a deep breath to compose my temper, before huffing out through my nostrils.

Okay! First things first. What would a guy do in a situation where they find themselves waking up in an unknown location with no memories of how you got there (in my case, probably drugged and dragged here)? Just like any guy worth his salt would do—

Step 1: Check that you still got your kidneys intact!

I swiftly unzipped my coat and lifted my undershirt to check my body over for any makeshift stitching and scarring. Finding the lack of any, I let sighed out of relief and let my shirt drop back down to the waistline.

That's a check.

Step 2: Check your pockets!

I begun patting my hands throughout my entire outfit, searching if there was any items left on my person. And through the clothing (to my surprise) I could feel that there actually was a whole bunch of stuff left inside the pockets of my outfit.

M'kay... Kidnappers who felt generous enough to not leave their victim empty-handed... That's a thing now apparently... With a shrug, (still seated on the grass) I made myself comfortable and sat cross-legged and started pulling out random items and line them up on the ground in front of me one item at a time. The ground was dry, so I didn't need to worry about sullying my pants.

Lets see... First up is a fancy-looking white smartphone with navy blue accents. Huh, that's pretty cool, though as long as the said device's main function, namely calling and receiving calls, worked; I've never truly bothered on buying any of the newer models until the last one I have at the moment becomes either defective or simply too outdated for modern purposes. Now then next up is some sort of advanced-looking, compactible earpiece-microphone with exact same coloring theme as the phone. It appears to be wireless model, so perhaps this was meant as an hands-free option with the phone (that may explain the matching color)? I don't usually have much need for these, but this one seems rather expensive, so better save it for later uses or simply sell it for good money.

Either way the next item up is a... switchblade? Why the heck am I carrying one of these for?

The knife had an emerald green, curved blade (which I estimate to be about 9 inches long, not including the handle, and right by the base of it the blade had a serrated edge for about two inches worth) with a black handle and while the thing looked fancy as hell; I could tell it was made with practicality in mind, considering the way the handle was shaped for the best grip and with it's blade for best cutting. All in all a pretty cool-looking item.

Then I shrugged. "Oh well." I still had a whole bunch of stuff to go through, so better leave any further inspection of the knife in the backburner for the time being. So with that thought I placed the (folded) knife on the ground along the other items, then I pulled a handgun from a holster interweaved on the coat's inner layer on the left side close to the hip. Hmm neat, M9 Beretta if I recall. I absentmindedly put that down right adjacent to the switchblade, before I resumed with my item search, pulling out all kinds of random shit that didn't really serve any purpose nor were they worth really mentioning, however the next item worth of some notice was a black wallet (made out of fine leather) and as for its cont— "PFFT!?" I suddenly started choking on air!

M9 BERETTA!?

My gaze instantly snapped towards the aforementioned object and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

A gun...

WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE A GUN ON ME!?

MOREOVER, WHY DID **_THEY_** LEAVE A MOTHAFUCKING KILLING TOOL IN MY POCKETS!?

Needless to say I started to panic and my first reaction to this (highly unwanted) discovery was to look frantically around me for any witnesses. Luckily sans me there was no other soul anywhere nearby. This allowed me let out a shuddering breath in relief, before I closed my eyes and focused down on my erratic heartbeats and breathing.

Okay! Calm down now, lets think this through rationally. This has got to be prank of some sort, (fucked up one but still a prank!) I-I mean there's_ no way_ this thing is real, it HAS to be a mere prop meant only to startle me. And for the record; it's fucking working!

Once I've managed to adjust my breathing to tolerable levels; I slowly opened my eyes and narrowed them down at the gun I lined up amongst the other items on the ground. With a scowl I reached down for the handgun with my right hand and picked it up by its handle, then with a gulp I raised it up to the eye level all the while glaring at the said object as if it was riddled with diseases...

Though _just_ in case... First thing I did before picking it up, was to extend my pointer finger straight to make sure the said digit was NOWHERE near the trigger. Then I looked it over for the safety switch, if the _prop_ (I evidently convinced myself for it to be one) had one...

There's no such thing as being too careful after all.

"Hmm, ah! Found it." The switch was already in a horizontal position (in parallel with the barrel), which meant the safety was on right? I ain't a gun nut, so by God I sure do hope so.

Now then, now that that part is cleared; I then tested out the _prop_ gun's weight on my hand. "Heeh, for a prop the thing sure got the weight down... Doesn't feel anything like soft guns do. Definitely an high quality replica if anything..." I mused out loud.

But now comes the nerve-wracking part, which will prove whether the handgun is legit or not...

The clip...

_***Gulp***_

Now to eject the magazine... T-this button here right by the thumb right?

_***Click***_ I pressed it and with it the clip came loose and begun sliding out. In response I brought my off hand over to receive it, then separated the ejected magazine from the gun. With that done; I looked down inside of it for its contents... and immediately felt myself turn paler than a sheet.

...

Live rounds...

Huh...

...

...

THIS THING WAS FUCKING REAL!

In the fit of PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! I unceremoniously dropped both the gun and the mag as if burned and crawled backwards about a feet away.

Wh-wha-what do I do!?

Bring it to the authorities? Sounds reasonable enough, but if I did that they'd start asking questions I have no answers for! And walking into police department with a loaded gun in my pockets is just _begging_ to get my sorry ass capped!

Dispose the evidence? I _could_ dig a makeshift grave and bury the gun there, but with my luck some bloody mutt would probably only dig it out! Not to mention my fingerprints were now all over the darn thing, so I couldn't just dump it in some dumpster either for the risk of being tracked down!

Keep it? Dude, this ain't America!

The last thought gave me a pause. Speaking of which... WHERE exactly is this?

And here comes the Step 3: Find out where the fuck yer at!

Yeah, I suppose figuring that one out would be the higher priority now... With a sigh I decided deal with the gun later and proceeded to pick up the damn thing and its magazine up from the ground. While I was far from eager for having a firearm anywhere near on my person, but I was responsible enough to not just leave it lying around here only for some nutcase to pick it up later.

But before I holstered the gun; there was one more thing to check.

I pocketed the magazine in my coat, before I pointed the gun _away_ from me and slightly downwards so it was aimed at the ground. Once that was done I brought my other hand to pull the handgun's slider all the way back to check its chamber.. and it was a good thing I did as there indeed WAS a fucking bullet in there! I carefully extracted the bullet from the chamber, pocketed it in the same same pocket as the magazine, then pushed the gun's slider back in front.

Then with a deep sigh I finally holstered the weapon inside my coat, without re-inserting its magazine. Again I may not know much about firearms, but I've seen enough realistic movies with gunfight involved. While I was glad to see that knowledge was worth something, this fiasco took a lot out of me as I placed a palm on my face and let it slowly trail downwards in tired manner. As my fingers brushed against my cheeks and chin I felt my eyebrows twitch in another fit of annoyance.

Of course... Someone apparently had shaved my face while at it as well... Somehow, I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore...

_***Sigh~!***_ "What was the last item I was about to look at, again?" After a moment, I snapped my fingers. "Right, the wallet." I looked down and searched through the items I've lined up on the ground, before I finally found my intended target. Considering it was the last item I've yet to look into; I duly proceeded to pocket the rest of the stuff or outright discarded those I've deemed as utter crap (I'm far beyond caring about loitering!), before focusing back on the leathery object that may or may not have _some_ clues about my current whereabouts...

If this is anything like in the movie, Hangover that is... If so I just hope I won't be meeting any Mr. Chows anytime soon...

"Lets see what you have..." With that I started digging, but in the end it wasn't much, yet at the same time it could mean anything!

A Credit card, for which I have no PIN for...

Some cash, YEN bills to be exact. But why that particular currency though?

Next up is someone's ID card. "Finally some leads..." I narrowed my eyes to read the card's contents, but it was too dark for me see properly. I then glanced up at one of the streetlights to my right, then angled my body so the card was lighted up enough for me to read its contents. My eyes narrowed at it, before my face turned completely blank...

Is this a joke? Why does an ID card have some anime character's face shoved on it?

Also **朝倉 新 **?

Even the letters were written in Japanese... Just great!

While I consider myself quite decent in Japanese speech, but _reading_ the said language is an absolute bitch to— _Asakura Arata_ -learn and—

I blinked, twice.

How the hell did I know that?

In daze; I brought the ID closer to my face to read the card the second time... and realized I could actually read its contents (consisting most of kanji and hiragana) perfectly...

B-but how... And who the hell is this Arata person? Moreover why would— W-wait... Hold the fuck on...thinking back, ever since I woke up here... whenever I muttered anything out loud... I-I was actually speaking Japanese this whole time without even realizing it...

How do you even miss that!?

"GAAAH!" This whole God damned fiasco is giving me bloody migraine!

I reached up to scratch the back of my neck in a fit frustration; but as my hand reached for its destined region—

_***Tuft~***_

"Eh?" T-this can't be right... At the back of my neck, where there was supposed to be short hair; now has an extra tuft of hair coming out...

I experimentally tugged on it... harshly I may add—

_***TUG!***_

"OW! Sonova-!" I hissed out through grit teeth, before I reached up for the second time and brought the damn the hairy object to the front, over my shoulder to inspect it further... and felt my eyes widen for umpteenth time tonight in bewilderment.

Ponytail..?

I have ponytail...

WHY do I have a freaking ponytail!?

I admit there was point in time I had long hair but that was _years_ ago!

And this definitely was NOT part of a wig either...

Okay, I'm seriously getting freaked out right now!

I first wake up in the middle of nowhere.

I'm wearing clothes I've never even owned.

My pockets were stashed with random shit. INCLUDING A FUCKING GUN!

My beard was shaved clean off. My face was actually as smooth as baby's bottom now!

Japanese has apparently become my main language to a subconscious level.

My hair decided to grow out overnight. (reaching right below my shoulder blades)

Nothing is making any sense right now!

What next!? Oh let me guess I'm now also de-aged or perhaps even animefied!? Now THAT would be the real icing to the cake!

Out in the distance in the park clearing I noticed a large ornamental water fountain in the middle...

...

I huffed and shrugged to myself. "Mind as well..." With that I stood up from my spot and walked over to paced towards the fountain, the sound of my steps echoing across the silent park. (Oooh the ambience~, do note the sarcasm please.)

Once I've walked up to it and stood right in front of the fountain; I leaned slightly forward to get a look at the reflection of my face on the water's surface.

...

I just HAD to jinx myself didn't I?

Not only am I now back in my late teens, but ALSO _somehow_ gotten myself _animefied_ so to speak as well... To be accurate I looked _exactly_ like the person in the ID I had in my wallet...

I've _become_ this Arata person...

Screw being kidnapped by some otaku psychopaths, who drugged and pulled me into the woods; I've actually been dropped off into whole another dimension!

Either that or I'm experiencing one helluva case of lucid dreams! Though I strongly doubt that is the case here...

Feeling kinda depressed, I let out a deep sigh and allowed my shoulders to slouch forward. As I wallowed in self-pity I gave my reflection on the water's surface a closer look... I wonder if this is what I'd truly look like if I was born in an anime world? I mean despite the obvious changes (mainly the _graphics _and my now more.. Bishounen-ish**(1)** looks); my eye and hair color remained pretty much the same, former being dull green and the latter being blonde with darker color by its roots.

That being said; did I like, take over some poor sod's body or did my body just pop out of thin air?

As I was musing over this, I suddenly noticed movement in the corner of my vision on my right. Though as I turned my head to look towards the said direction; my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me.

"W-wow..."

Seated on the edge on the other side of the fountain... was a woman of an outworldly beauty with the face of a Goddess; medium length light-brown hair; unblemished, smooth-looking skin; curves to turn even the most renown models green with envy; legs for days and 'UGE DEM TITTIES!

Seriously those bazoogas are literally bigger than my head! And from what I could see from my position they had absolutely NO sag on them, outright defying gravity!

I... I'm not exactly a person people would call pervert outright, I really am not... But one glance at those puppies was literally enough for my entire being go all ga-ga while screaming constantly for me to step forward and motorboat the absolute shit out of them!

_***Cough!* **_Anyhow to more important matters... What truly caught my attention was not how gorgeous this woman was, nor did her current attire (the lack of it thereof) with her wearing only a single white lab coat... that had blood stains on it...

It was the thing branded on the woman's forehead... A crest of a bird with a yin-yang sign right below it and flanking the latter was two magatamas on either side of it. All in red colors...

The Crest of a _wagtail_...

It was at this revelation I figured _exactly_ where I've been dropped into and who this person was...

"Akitsu..." The name slipped out of my lips in a tiny whisper, but it was still enough to perk the said woman's attention as she slowly turned her full attention towards me where I stood only a few feet away... I nearly winced from witnessing the dead look in her eyes when our gazes finally met and her unblinking stare gave me some serious shivers! However the way she tilted her head sideways afterwards in slight curiosity, was something I could honestly call cute... IF it wasn't for the fact that I KNEW this chick could have my head on the platter with her bare hands!

Who this woman is, you say?

"Ah... Who are you?" She asked in a quiet, monotonous tone.

This woman... is a part of very human-looking alien race, called Sekirei... And this Sekirei's precise identification would be Sekirei number 7, Akitsu... Aka the scrapped number...

Which was the reason I inadvertently ended up replying in a similar tone...

"Ah... Balls..."

This was my (_not so) _fated meeting with Akitsu...

And this is how the story of my new life begun after waking up in the world of Sekirei as a Self-Insert character with an alien yuki-onna as my lifetime partner...

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Arata's Flock list:**

**#07 - Akitsu  
******_#? - OC Brain Type (Poll Ongoing)  
_******_#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked_**

* * *

****Character sheet  
[Bio with the character's face image found on my profile page]  
****

**Arata Asakura  
**

**Age:**  
19 (Physical) / 25 (Mental)

**Hair style/color:**  
Messy dark golden blonde hair, that is near black at the roots, tied into a low ponytail that reaches just below his shoulder blades.

**Facial Features:**  
Slight bishounen (pretty boy) traits, but otherwise mostly average.

**Skin Color:**  
Tan, albeit slightly paler than norm, due to lack of sunlight basking.

**Eye color:**  
Dull Green, but glows neon green and has yin-yang sign appears within the pupils whenever Mimic is used.

**Height:**  
177 Cm / 5 feet 9.6 inch (5' 9")

**Weight:**  
73 Kg / 160.9 lbs

**Body type:**  
Average, fairly muscular.

* * *

**Powers**

**S-Mimic**  
Arata has the power to mimic the main ability of any Sekirei he gets into lip lock with.  
When Arata kisses a Sekirei he's able to copy their power for his own use and is able to utilize the copied ability indefinitely until he swaps saliva with different (Sekirei) individual and that's where the mimicked power Arata possesses at the time gets overwritten and changed to match the ability of the Sekirei Arata had kissed with most recently.

Simply put, Arata can only mimic one Sekirei ability at a time. However if Arata were to kiss a normal human with no special powers; The current mimicked ability won't be removed in process.

**[Entry Locked]  
**_Data not available..._

**[Entry Locked]  
**_Data not available..._

**[Entry Locked]  
**_Data not available..._

* * *

**(1) Bishounen = Pretty Boy**


	2. Ch:1 - Ice Cold

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

**No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive**** criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

**I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

_Telepathic speech: "Hello"_

**Demonic & LOOOOOOUD NOICES!: "HELLO!"**

**Abilities and Attack exclamations: "Hello!"**

**Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

**MOCKINGBIRD GAIDEN**

* * *

**OPENING SONG:****  
****THE BEGINNING by ONE OK ROCK**

* * *

**=Chapter 1=**

**=Ice Cold=**

* * *

_-Shin Tokyo Park, nighttime-_

Well... ain't this awkward as hell...

Why is it awkward you ask?

Well...

_*Jiii~*_**(1)**

The reason for my source of discomfort being the certain extraterrestrial Yuki-Onna, who has been staring practically glaciers (pun intended) at my general direction since the moment she laid her eyes on me...

***Jiiii~~***

And she's been at it for a solid five minutes now... Needless to say, I'm starting to feel just a LITTLE bit unnerved here...

***JIII~~!***

***Sigh~*** See what I mean? Also; FOR GOD'S SAKE, WOMAN! BLINK!

***JIIIII~~!* (Stare intensifies)**

My eye begun to twitch. Fuck it, this has been going on for too long now.

I believe it is about time to finally break the ice!

...

I swear _that_ one was an unintentional pun...

"Something on my face, Miss..?" I inquired with a raised brow.

Akitsu kept up with the dry stare, before tilting her head sideways as if she's staring at some peculiar zoo attraction...

"Ah... you're... weird..."

I blinked bemusedly at such frank and offhanded response.

Oh-kayy?

Well she's certainly honest one, I'll give her that...

I swear if this was an anime I would be sweatdropping right about now at her remark... And I immediately felt like facepalming as I processed that thought through.

Right, I'm currently LIVING one...

"You... feel weird..." ***cue eye-twitch*** The corner of my lips was curving into a strained smile. Yes, I HEARD you the first time and—

"And—" She cut me off with my thoughts...

Oi...

"...you smell..."

EXCUSE ME!?

I begun to sputter incoherently and let me tell you, if I had screamed that out loud there would've been one heck of a raise in the pitch of my voice... Though seriously how the hell does someone who I know for a fact wasn't even _trying_ to be insulting (at least not intentionally), could kick one's self-esteem off a cliff and right down to the bottom with barely even a sentence!?

The fact she's being honest with herself made it feel ten times worse!

It is like my high-school years all over again! Oh crap... Now I started to feel depressed here just from the reminder...

"...Like a Sekirei..."

"Que?" With that tidbit any sense of depression that was about to form got immediately replaced by honest confusion and the sheer incredulity of her statement caused me to fall into my odd habit of "When in doubt go Spanish" namely me blurting out Spanish one-word queries despite me being a Finn in origin...

For a moment I just stood there slack-jawed like an idiot before I finally shook my head to clear my mind, before refocusing my attention on the Ice woman. "M-mind repeating that?" I mean I had to hear that part wrong or simply misunderstood the context somewhere in-between... Albeit her sentence earlier being less than 10 words long...

Anyhow as I asked that; Akitsu actually broke character, for how her practically permanent blank expression got replaced with a God to honest frown as she tilted her head . "Ah... You feel... weird... You feel... and smell like Sekirei..."

My eyes widened at that. Okay so I _didn't_ mishear her statement earlier... Still, _feel_ and _smell_ like Sekirei? The hell does that mean? I'm like, super confused right now... Though on the sidenote I was now kinda curious about Sekirei actually recognizing their kin through scent. I have a fairly decent knowledge of Sekirei canon (as far as the animated series went), but that particular trait is news to me...

"And yet..." Akitsu's cold tone brought me off of my musings as I refocused my attention back to her, watching as she narrowed her eyes at me, though whether that stare was that of judgement or curiosity I couldn't tell... "At the same time... you are not..." Her frown deepened, though this time I have a pretty good guess it was out of confusion this time... "...Why?" She finished her piece, a brow raised with her head tilting to the opposite side this time... Seriously the way she's doing that reminds me so much of a curious bird... The irony of it was not lost to me either...

Anyhow, seeing as she's waiting for my response, so better not repeat my moment of SASLI (Stand And Stare Like an Idiot) from before and go with an honest approach. "Uhm... Not sure if I can really answer that..." I told her. I seriously had no idea what the hell she's talking about...

Akitsu blinked, tilting her head straight. "Ah... I see..." With a nod she turned away and went back to staring at the ground.

...

Wait, that's it!?

Oi oi oi oi! Don't go back to ignoring everything and leave a man hanging here! What do you mean I feel (or smell) like a Sekirei!? I have so many questions right now! If the ROB (or whatever the hell those omnipotent beings, that turns random people into fanfic-based _Isekai_ characters, are called) had tampered with my body (beyond my animefication (which I'm pretty sure is not even a word...)) I'd like to know!

"Anoo, Anesan**(2)**?" Uwaah... now that I became conscious of it; it feels bizarre as all hell to feel my lips instinctively spout out words in a language different to that what is simulated inside my head! As if there was some kind of translation filter installed between my brain and mouth... "If it isn't too much to ask... What exactly do you mean by that? What do you mean I feel like a Sekirei? I mean, the last I checked I was a hundred percent human being..." As I asked that, I took a seat beside her on the rim of the stone-crafted fountain (to her left), though I made sure there was a respectable distance between us.

I'm well aware the manner I'm intruding her personal space without permission in advance can be considered _rather_ inconsiderate, but in her current state of mind I very highly doubt she'd be willing to even give a single damn about _anything_ happening around her, much less someone taking a seat next to her...

So with that being said; so long I'm not giving her the _reason_ to ice me (in this case _quite_ literally) and keep my hands to myself; I should be alright.

As I made myself more comfortable (leaning forward with my forearms resting against my knees), Akitsu gave me a short, uncaring side-glance before she hefted her shoulder in a barely noticeable shrug and went back to staring at the ground before her... Splendid, the mood went from awkward staring contest to awkward ambience between us!

This made me sigh, I suppose that's the best I'm going to get for now—

"You _know_..."

Akitsu's next words caused me to freeze in my tracks, as I was caught completely off-guard. I turned to her my eyes blinking in honest confusion "Fueh?"

She gave me another side-way glance. "You know about Sekirei..."

Uh-oh...

"W-what makes you think that?" I instinctively tried to avoid her question.

Raise of a brow was the only change in her facial expression, as if telling me 'you think I'm stupid?'. "Your body language told me enough... Ah... And you called me... by _name_ earlier..."

Aw shit... I did let that one slip didn't I... And I know I'm not supposed to know her... not yet at least, considering how she probably only _just_ left from MBI's... _care_... But then again I have no recollections of whether Akitsu's escape from MBI occured before or after where the anime begun...

Sighing in defeat, I averted my gaze from the woman and nodded.

And through that admittance; from the corner of my eye I noticed how she turned her head to fully address me... Eyes dangerously narrowed and I could immediately tell my next words could easily be my last...

"MBI?" Akitsu accusingly hissed in a very cold tone, making me wince, before I sat straight and dared to meet her gaze... her steel grey eyes showing actual emotion for the first time I met her... Hatred...

Ooooh fuck...

I swallowed nervously and quickly shook my head in denial, while making placating gestures with both of my hands in a hasty manner. "N-no! I-I admit I know way more than I frankly should about MBI secrets, including you and your race, but I'm not one of them! I swear, cross my heart!"

The ice woman kept her interrogative stare upon me for what felt like an eternity for me; before her eyes finally softened as her demeanor returned back to aloofness... "Okay..." She nodded before she faced her front again, gaze downwards.

Seeing I was let off the hook; I placed a hand over my heart as I let out a breath I've been holding to this point.

Jesus Fuck-Mothering Christ that was tense as fuck!

While I was sitting there doing my best to calm my breathing; interestingly enough it was again Akitsu, who broke the silence between us.

"I don't know..."

"Huh?" I gave her another owlish look, with an eyebrow raised. What she's on about?

The stoic woman once again regarded me with one those side-glances of hers. "You... you have an odd... Air about you... It is similar to Sekirei's own, but... very vague... As if you're a Sekirei yet to..." I nearly missed it, but I noticed the slightest winces of emotional pain running across her beautiful visage. "... emerge... But other than that... I can't explain..."

I blinked. "I-I see..." So she's answering (or at least trying to) the question I made earlier... That's very thoughtful of her despite her situation...

"Ah... You said you're a human...?" Then all of sudden she begun to turn her body towards me to face me properly and this time giving me her full attention... "No human has such... presence... Which makes me... curious..." By instinct; my eyes slowly trailed slightly downwards and (OH. MY. GOD) immediately felt my face heat up a storm... No doubt imitating a glowing tomato...

Why?

When Akitsu had tilted her upper body my direction entirely; she inadvertently gave me the _full_ front seat view of her big, round, magnificent and glorious OPPAI!

***SMACK!***

I literally punched myself in the face when _that_ particular word somehow surfaced to the forefront of my mind.

To think I nearly went full ISSEI**(3)** right there for a moment...

I've seen some decent boobs before I got here (both IRL and porn) nor did my Ex have anything to really scoff about in her body either, however I can easily testify that Akitsu has hands-down the **best** pair I've ever witnessed in my life! Both in size and shape!

"Ah... You... okay?" Akitsu's asked with a curious tilt of her head. Though it's kinda funny how she inquires about my health with such aloof tone.

"A-aye... No worries here..." I removed the fist from my face (resting the said limb back on my lap), before I opened my eyes and took another peek towards her, though as I tried to keep my eyes averted downwards to avoid direct sight with her bazoogas... Big mistake since I now instead got the full view of her bare, flat abdomen and those luscious hips and tights... Luckily (or unluckily depending how you look at it) her sacred flower was hidden between those closed toned legs of hers... But in the end the teasing glimpse only made it more enticing...

***Splurt***

"Ah... blood..." The Sekirei stated with a blink.

"P-physical reaction..." I mumbled out in a dazed tone, as I took a tissue out from one of my pockets (Yup, there was actually a small box of tissues among the crap I left unmentioned before) and wiped my face from the excess blood, before plugging my bleeding nasal canals with a piece of tissue each.

Once I regained my composure. I made sure to face _away_ from her this time as I regarded her. "Uhm... Akitsu-san? C-could you please cover yourself? I-it's really distracting..."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the woman tilting her head at me again in curiosity, before looking down at her chest. "Ah..." She Ah'd as if realizing her puppies were out in the open for the first time, though despite that; there was barely even a twitch in her aloof expression. "I forgot..."

At her infamous line from the show, my lips quirked upwards from the barely held amusement.

"But can't..." Akitsu followed.

I blinked at her, though I kept my gaze away from her lest I start bleeding again... Or feel other unfavorable bodily reactions... "Why?" I asked of her.

"Too tight..." She replied in her usual deadpan tone.

I blinked in an owlish manner. "Oh... okay then. Hold on—" With that I quickly pried the jacket I was wearing off of me (leaving me in my long sleeved V-necked black shirt), before I offered it for Akitsu to wear, while closing my eyes. "Please put this on... It should be big enough to hide your... assets. And I'm sure it's far more comfortable than whatever you're wearing now."

But after about a half-a-minute with me waiting and _still_ feeling the weight of my jacket over my offered limb; I opened my right eyelid to check and see what's taking her...

Akitsu seemed absolutely taken aback for some reason... As if unable to comprehend me offering my jacket to her. "Well?" I softly called out, which seemed to succeed in bringing her out of her shocked state.

"Ah... T-thank you..." Did she just stutter? During my musings she reached over for the offered jacket with both of her hands, then held it in front of her to inspect it (I think)... And was it only me or is she blushing a bit... huh?

Then all of sudden she begun shrugging the tattered labs-coat off of her shoulders, making my eyes widen comically, due to her not giving a single fuck about modesty and that she had an audience of opposite sex right next to her! Being the respectful man that I am; I turned my head and closed my eyes to give her _some_ privacy. While at it; the nose bleed seems to have calmed down by now, so I finally removed the makeshift blugs off my nostrils and threw them away a second after.

Still though, now that my eyes were closed; my other senses got enhanced instead, namely my hearing, and now I found myself solely focusing on the sounds of a girl disrobing right NEXT to me!

***Gulp!***

_I'mnotapervert!I'mnotapervert!I'mnotapervert!I'mnotapervert!I'mnotapervert!_

After hearing the telltale sounds of a zipper being pulled up; I took a deep breath. "Y-you decent?"

"Ah... Yes..." With that I sighed in relief before I faced her again... but ended up blushing anyway!

Sure she was more decent than before, but the way my coat's zipper-line was actively straining against her bust (which were only half-covered with the zipper unable to go all the way, exposing the upper portion of her breasts)! Not to mention; with the zipper's bottom end starting just above the mid-thigh region and with Akitsu's very delightful hip proportions; made my coat _kind_ of a tight fit downstairs as well, causing its dark fabric to hug her hips in a VERY delicious manner.

While her modesty was at least somewhat covered (albeit barely) with my coat acting as makeshift dress; All-in-all it still was one arousing heckuva spectacle! "A-Awah ***cough*** Uhm, y-you comfortable?"

Akitsu nodded mutely, her hands were grasping around the high corners of the coat's collars, before she pulled them against her skin over the neck and cheeks. "Ah..." She closed her eyes contently. "Warm..."

***Doki!***

My hear skipped a beat, seeing the heartwarming scene for how content Akitsu's current expression is and I could already feel my face heating up for what had to be like umpteenth time today. Though this time at least it was not out of perverted reasons... Either way I smiled her way in a warm manner. "Glad you like it. You can keep it on until we can find you some appropriate clothing."

The Sekirei seemed to tense for a moment before she opened her eyes and turned to look at me (DontlookatherchestDontlookatherchestDontlookatherchest), blinking in confusion. "We?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes. I can't just leave a beautiful half-naked lady alone in the streets now can I?" I rhetorically asked, with small grin.

Akitsu's eyes widened quite a margin. "Ah... b-beautiful... me?" She hesitantly asked.

My grin widened a bit, feeling a bit flirty. "Who else do you see here." I replied with a wink. I've never really considered myself a ladies man, hell I've only been in like two relationships and both of them were rather short-lived in the end. So to witness a woman of Akitsu's caliber to blush in such pretty way from my cheesy flirting skills; I consider that one heck of an achievement!

"...But why... I'm... Ah...!" The Sekirei next to me paused all of sudden, which too brought me out of my self-praising mindset.

"Hm? What's wrong Akitsu-san?"

The said woman didn't respond, and instead (with intrigued look) was staring glaciers (yeah I know that joke is getting old by now) at something around my... crotch area... Fuck did I leave a fly open!?

I snapped my neck down to face my crotch and immediately felt myself paling whiter than a sheet, with my eyes twitching madly...

JUNIOR WHYYYY!?

It was worse than open fly...

"Ah... A tent..."

For my (now not so) little Arata Jr. is being a tad bit too honest again as he is standing full attention and ready to combat, straining against my pants in plain view for a beautiful woman to see... I plugged my nose for like four minutes to prevent the blood from coming out and THAT's the place it decided to go after next to compensate!?

"Ah a-ah phawawa~ T-t-this is—" My voice cracked as I desperately tried to hide my boner with both of my arms, my face burning with shame... "I-I can e-explain—!" I was about come up with an excuse, but she cut me off... again...

"Ah... you're aroused?"

Someone end me please...

I leaned my face against the palm of my left hand (elbow resting over the left knee) while groaning in utter humiliation. "Sorry..." I muttered out, with my voice partly muffled by the palm.

"Ah... With..." She seemed to hesitate for a moment. "me..?"

The sheer hope in her voice made me perk up (my shame replaced with confusion in an instant) as I rose my head from its makeshift (palm) pedestal and addressed the ice lady with curious brow raised.

"Well... yeaahh?" I was admittedly quite hesitant and my words ended up in a drawl, but even so I gave her my honest response. Typically any guy would reply with an immediate denial (or "Fuck yeah!" in case of the more honest perverts), but I had the feeling that would've do far more damage in this very situation...

"Ah... Why?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

Akitsu frowned deeply, actually biting her bottom lip in an anxious manner. "I'm... I'm broken... just a scrapped number... I... I can never have an Ashikabi..." One of her hands raised up to prod the red tattoo on her forehead as she told this. Her tone may've been done in a deadpan throughout her sentence, but the utter sadness behind it could be heard practically miles away. It also seems that my own encounter with Akitsu was not excluded to this overused "I'm broken" dialogue that is used practically in every single Sekirei fanon out there that had Akitsu pairing included... This alone made me want to sigh, but I held myself back, since (as I mentioned just before) I know that any action or word made from here on out will be the deciding factor of _our_ fate in this franchise.

Akitsu then dropped the limb she had on her forehead down to her lap, before she looked up to meet my eyes as if seeking for an answer she's desperately looking for. "How can you feel arousal with... someone like... me?"

My jaw dropped. _Someone like_ her!? I-is she being serious?

(Luckily even my Jr. could read the mood for once, as it limped down and went back to its standby mode.)

"Akitsu, dear?" I duly raised a brow when her spine practically snapped straight while looking at me in disbelief when I dropped the honorific from her name, while adding the 'dear' remark, but for now I decided to ignore it. "You... you are aware there is this thing called, _physical attraction_, right?"

Akitsu blinked at me, then all of sudden her eyes widened before she averted her gaze away from me... "Ah... y-you're... you're attracted to me?" I honest to God nearly squealed in utter glee for how cute she looked when she's actually acting shy, which is definitely a welcome contrast to her aloof persona.

I then sat up straight and in a rather bold move; I actually reached over with my right hand. Sure there was some hesitance along the way on my part, but I pushed through my courage and gently cupped her cheek. The broken— no not broken; WRONGED Sekirei initially flinched and became very tense from the first physical contact made between us (and likely anyone else before her escape from MBI), but fortunately after few seconds she finally begun to relax and to my surprise (and none too little to my delight) she actually leaned _into_ my touch.

I trailed my fingers very softly along her jawline, grinning a bit when I noticed how her eyes begun to flutter from my touch with her blush spreading. Seeing her reacting positively; my previous hesitation was slowly but steadily being replaced with confidence instead.

Once my fingers had reached under her chin, I lifted it up so we were gazing each other's eyes.

"Yes Akitsu... I... Well... I find you _very_ attractive... incredibly so..." I then averted my eyes, feeling my blush return full force as I removed the hand from her chin (missing the longing gaze Akitsu got from the loss of contact) to use it to scratch the back of my neck (at the base of my ponytail) in a very embarrassed demeanor. "My reaction...** *groan*** downstairs back then was pretty much a solid proof of it..." I ended with mumble (not even realizing I inadvertently slipped in a rather suggestive pun at the end...), though I was sure she heard it fine enough.

If this were your typical "human" girl; I bear no doubts, such admittance would've been rewarded with me slapped silly while being called a perverted pig (at least in cases if we've just met not too long ago).

To be fair I would've liked to complement her cool persona as well, since I did found it cute and endearing, but in the end I thought against it since her cold attitude came likely as a side effect from her self-winging in the first place. So it would not be a good idea to remind her of it, until she at least comes in terms with it to finally move on...

I then cleared my throat. "In fact would you... Well... I-if it isn't too much to ask... Would you like to be my Sekirei?" As I asked that (albeit with some awkwardness); a big part of my being felt genuinely disgusted with myself, since I felt I was taking an advantage of her when she's at her most vulnerable state and would've likely reached for any sort of comfort (or in case of Mikogami; a substitute Ashikabi as it basically was in the start of canon). But after witnessing Akitsu's stunned expression and after so many emotions went through her eyes; the moment her visage settled into an emotion of barely held happiness and hope; I knew I did the right thing...

While in a way I may have had taken an advantage of her, things considered; resulting myself with an incredibly powerful ally and immensively beautiful love interest in a single package with barely any real effort. However I will swear to myself; I will NEVER abuse this relationship. I WILL do anything to make sure she is dearly cared for and perhaps... even love her in return, given some time...

While I genuinely wish to say that I can _love_ her right off the bat, but alas I'm a mere human and unfortunately humans typically do not fall in love the way the Sekirei do (basically love at first sight moments)... For humans; forming love between two individuals is like growing a tree. They start from a puny seed, which after enough time will spread its roots and once a healthy sapling finally starts peeking out of from beneath the soil; that's where the true maturation of the tree begins. Some grows faster and some grows slower, however just like any living being... deny the tree its nutrients and it will only meet an early end...

Anyhow my point being is that Akitsu deserves better than some half-assed confessions done on the spur-of-the-moment... She has been wronged enough as it is and I would rather cut my own throat than use her (or any other Sekirei) like some disposable toy! (***Cough!***Mikogami***Cough!***Higa***Cough!***)

"Ah... B-but..." Her voice became really shaky now. Likely from the overload of emotion, she couldn't handle. "I-I'm broken..! J-just a Scrap—" Okay this is where I need to cut in.

"Don't ever call yourself that." I cut her off in a very stern tone, making the poor woman flinch. While I did not outright shout at her, but there was a noticeable heat in my tone to get my point through. Seeing her flinch, my eyes softened. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you Akitsu... But please do not sell yourself short. You are much more than some number to be disposed..." I caressed her left cheek with the back of my knuckles for emphasis of my words. "In fact, hehe! If anything I'd probably be the luckiest son of a bitch, if you were to accept a nobody like me!" I said that with a hearty chuckle along with a toothy grin.

Her lips were trembling now and her eyes begun to tear up. "A-ah... y-you want... m-me...?" Even her voice was barely above a whisper...

"That's right Akitsu... While it saddens me I can't become your Ashikabi through the usual means _officially,_ BUT I'd love us to become partners in this wretched game that idiot Minaka had put up for his own sick amusement... And... and perhaps something more even somewhere down the road. IF you're willing that is." I told her softly, while giving her my gentlest smile.

Akitsu shifted on her spot, before she suddenly leaned forward towards me with both of her hands placed against the fountain's rim we're both seated on and gave me the look of absolute determination, all the while she ignored the happy tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ah... I-I want to be yours... Please, take me with you!" She passionately declared.

I gave her a wide, toothy grin, before I stood up (wincing a bit since stony surfaces were not the bests of seats for your bum for long periods), turned around and offered her my hand in the form of shake. This specific gesture made Akitsu give the offered hand a look of both confusion and curiosity. "Then, with shake of hands the contract shall be sealed!" I said in a faux professional tone.

Judging by her expression, she seemed to be pondering about something as she stared between my offered hand and my face for few times. Then to my complete confusion; she shook her head. "No..."

"Eh?" My shoulders dropped as I blinked at her in shock (and some hurt even). Did I mess up somewhere? W-was she having second thoughts about this? But it seems my worries were for naught as all of sudden Akitsu too stood up from her seat, before she encircled both of her arms around my neck, with her face only inches apart from my own (I took a note she was few inches shorter than me). Needless to say I became flustered as I felt my face become hot again. It was also worth the mention her breasts were currently pressing right against me!

WUNDERBAR! NEVER FELT ANYTHING SO SOFT IN MY LIFE!

"A-Akitsu?"

"Ah... Not with a shake... I want to seal it like Sekirei... as YOUR Sekirei... Master..." And then she leaned up and stole my lips.

The moment our lips met I felt intense shivers running across my spine and it didn't take all that long before my instincts took over; I returned the kiss with equal passion, then placed my left and right hand onto her shapely hips and upper back respectfully before pulling her half-naked form even closer to mine, embracing her full-heartedly. And judging by her content moans; she approved of the closed proximity between us.

"Mmh~ Mhah! Ma-master—***kiss***Mmmh~!" Her muffled moans outright torturous just as they were heavenly in my ears; I was actively forcing in my immense urges to simply ravage her right here on the spot!

What started as a chaste, innocent lip lock had already turned into a full make out session, but at the very moment we begun exchanging each other's saliva; something weird occurred within me... There were the distinct feelings of—

Blizzard forming inside my gut...

Chills running through my skin...

Ice filling my veins...

However at the time I payed no attention to any of that, as I was way too submerged into the bliss that was the feeling of Akitsu's luscious lips and tongue.

I wasn't exactly sure for how long our make out session lasted in the end, but we both still needed air to function, so it was done with great reluctance that both of us finally parted away from our first game of tonsil hockey. But as we did that I immediately felt a sense of longing to feel her soft lips against my own again... And judging from the small whimper that escaped Akitsu's lips... I wasn't the only one in that regard.

"Wow..." I opened my eyes to take a look what kind of expression she has. "T-that was—" A loud gasp escaped me when my eyes trailed slightly upwards and saw the cursed mark on her forehead...

The LACK of it thereof!

"A-Akitsu... Y-your Crest!" I pointed towards her forehead with a finger for emphasis.

"Ah..." She blinked at me, before she brought a hand up and begun to prod at the said spot with her fingers in a tentative manner.

Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but seriously how!? It shouldn't be possible for it to be removed! Well, not yet at least... From what I've heard; Akitsu's actually did get herself winged by Mikogami during the later stages of the S-Plan, but the means how she rid herself of the Crest that symbolizes her status as the... Scrapped Number still remains very much unknown to me...

"Hold on!" Either way, I quickly begun digging through my pockets in search for the phone I had on me. Once I dug it out; I started the device up (luckily didn't take even a minute for it to do); started its camera function; with few setting changes in the camera app, I finally managed switch over the front camera view into the phone's screen.

Funny how I subconsciously knew how to use the damn thing right at the beginning, despite never even seen, much less used this specific model before...

Anyway with a wide grin I turned my hand holding the phone around, showing the baffled Sekirei her reflection seen on the screen...

The reaction was immediate. Eyes widening with comical margins packed with loud gasp of disbelief "AH...! G-gone..." Akitsu stared at the phone's screen for a good minute before her eyes moved up to meet mine. "H-how...?"

I shrugged helplessly, not knowing the reason either. "I wish I could tell you. I'd say miracle, but I ain't exactly the religious sort... But how are you feeling right now?" I asked with concern, while I put the phone back into one of my pants' pockets.

She blinked at first, before looking at the ground pensively. "Ah... I feel... free? Not suppressed nor chained... As if I've learned to breath for the first time..."

"Perhaps you're... fixed?" I offered, in her terms. "I mean, I can't really say for sure, but the Crest vanishing must mean _something_ good, right?"

Akitsu looked at me with shocked look as if just realizing the weight of it. "Ah... Fixed... I-I'm not broken... a-anymore?" But then she frowned, eyes lowered. "Ah... but... I didn't emerge..." She stated in a highly disappointed and sad voice.

I frowned with her, before I cupped my chin in thought. "Maybe..." I started, getting a hopeful look from her in response. "It is only a thought, but perhaps the kiss we had first had merely reset your Tama back to its original state? Back at the state before you... well, in your words before you got broken... and fixing whatever damage that bastard at MBI did to you..."

"Ah..." She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding at my reasoning. "I see..."

"So if I'm right, it is very possible the next kiss you do will earn you your wings." I theorized, but as I said that Akitsu suddenly clung on to me again with her hands pressed against my pecs, gripping on to my shirt like a lifeline. "O-oi?"

She lifted her head to look into my eyes. "Ah... t-then... please let me emerge... fix me more...!"

That's... a rather interesting way to phrase it (and dare say kinda erotic), but okay! However... There was one more thing I had to make clear... Mostly for my own conscience's sake...

"You okay with this Akitsu? You..." I hesitated for a moment, but she deserves to know. "I mean with your... _impure_ Crest gone; you'd finally be able to react and find your... real Ashikabi somewhere in the city... Are you still alright with me? Despite not reacting?" It was mostly a hunch on my part, but other than the slightest of blushes across her cheeks (which is likely from her being very emotional); I couldn't see any other symptoms indicating that I was her _fated_ Ashikabi...

Don't get me wrong. I want her and BOY do I want her as my woman, but I also want to be considerate of her OWN feelings. I'm better than acting on my own selfish feelings.

"I want this!" Akitsu stated way more heatedly, compared to her usually absentminded sentences (not to mention an ironic contrast to her powers), and the unusual raise of volume startled me quite the bit. Then her heated expression turned docile, while her eyes trailed downwards towards my chest. "I... I'd like... Ah...!" She suddenly made a sound, earning a raised brow of interest from me.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah... your name... Never got it..."

...

I blinked stupidly at her for couple of times, before my eyes widened in realization. Oh fuck, right! I forgot to introduce myself entirely this whole time!

I immediately felt like punching myself in the face for a second time... We had like a full make out session going on not even a minute ago and I've never even told her my name!?

"I can't believe I forgot... I'm so sorry about that. That was embarrassing of me..." I told her while scratching the back of my head in a sheepish manner. I then straightened my back and met her eyes. "My name is... Arata... Asakura Arata..." I told her my new name... Seeing as I somehow couldn't recall the one I was born with any longer... Frankly I should be freaking out by it, but oddly enough I didn't feel a single spark of attachment to my past. So I decided to put that shit to the back burner for now.

"Nice to meet you." I finished with a kind smile, which she returned in kind, making my heart race. Smiling Akitsu had got to be one of the most beautiful things on Earth...

"Ah... S-Sekirei number seven... Akitsu... I'm yours..." Akitsu returned the courtesy, before she closed her eyes and leaned towards me for the second kiss (with me returning the action) to finally let her get her wings and become mine.

But before our lips could meet to finally seal the deal...

"Hey you, Kinpatsu**(4)**-san? If you were so kind to step away from the scrapped number? You're kinda in the way of my price."

My brow began to twitch in ire when the mood got ruined by the utterly annoying brattish and haughty tone behind me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nostrils to compose myself. I then slowly turned around to see—

Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!

I clicked my tongue and scowled deeply in sheer distaste, when I recognized and knew exactly who the little fucker who ruined the mood was.

Mikogami ladies and gentlemen!

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Arata's Flock Status:  
MEMBERS DECIDED!  
****[Harem Portrait Available in mah profile page!]**

**#07 - Akitsu**  
**_#? - OC Brain Type (Poll Ongoing)_**  
**_#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked_**

* * *

**MC's Powers  
[UPDATED!]**

**S-Mimic**  
Arata has the power to mimic the main ability of any Sekirei he gets into lip lock with.  
When Arata kisses a Sekirei he's able to copy their power for his own use and is able to utilize the copied ability indefinitely until he swaps saliva with different (Sekirei) individual and that's where the mimicked power Arata possesses at the time gets overwritten and changed to match the ability of the Sekirei Arata had kissed with most recently.

Simply put, Arata can only mimic one Sekirei ability at a time. However if Arata were to kiss a normal human with no special powers; The current mimicked ability won't be removed in process.

**[Entry Locked]  
**_Data not available..._

**[Entry Locked]  
**_Data not available..._

**Purify  
**When Arata exchanges saliva with a Sekirei; this action will purify the said Sekirei's Crest from its impurities. All _[̴D̶a̶t̶a̸ ̴c̷o̶r̵r̸u̷p̶t̵i̴o̸n̶ ̸d̷e̴t̵e̵c̴t̵e̷d̴;̷ ̸I̶n̵s̷u̶f̵f̸i̶c̵i̴e̶n̵t̷ ̵d̶a̵t̴a̴ ̶a̴v̴a̷i̶l̷a̷b̷l̸e̷]̶_

This action however will not bond the Sekirei to Arata right after the initial kiss, since Purify will merely return the Sekirei's Crest back to its neutral state. But if Arata were to _[̴D̶a̶t̶a̸ ̴c̷o̶r̵r̸u̷p̶t̵i̴o̸n̶ ̸d̷e̴t̵e̵c̴t̵e̷d̴;̷ ̸I̶n̵s̷u̶f̵f̸i̶c̵i̴e̶n̵t̷ ̵d̶a̵t̴a̴ ̶a̴v̴a̷i̶l̷a̷b̷l̸e̷]̶_

* * *

**(1) Jii = the typical anime "stare" sound effect.**

**(2) To my understanding "Anesan" is a Japanese slur to either refer your elder sister (like "Aneki") or a young woman (acquaintance or stranger) who's older than you. Kinda equal to the term when you wish refer someone as "Miss / Ms. ".**

**(3) DxD reference. (To those yet so see the series)**

**(4) Means blondie more or less.**


	3. Ch:2 - F-ck Off Mikogami!

**Here it is! Here is where the Gaiden variant will truly start off!**

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

**No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive**** criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

**I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

_Telepathic speech: "Hello"_

**Demonic & LOOOOOOUD NOICES!: "HELLO!"**

_**Abilities and Attack exclamations: "Hello!"**_

_**Norito: "Hello!"**_

* * *

**MOCKINGBIRD GAIDEN**

* * *

**OPENING SONG:****  
****THE BEGINNING by ONE OK ROCK**

* * *

**=Chapter 2=**

**=F*ck Off Mikogami!=**

* * *

_-Shin Tokyo Park, nighttime-_

Of AAALL assholes out there... WHY did it have to be this pretentious, pompous little prick!?

I'm currently wearing an ugly scowl as I stared at the brat with open distaste.

Mikogami. One of the two characters in the franchise I genuinely hate with passion; one for being a spoiled not to mention annoying AF motherfucker, while the other, Higa... Honestly words can't even describe the amount of loathe towards _that_ vile man. Though if I were to choose one... Uzume... Her name alone should be more than enough of reason for the entirety of Sekirei fanbase to go on a full riot and have Higa's head on a pike!

And there right beside the flamboyant fuck; stood his butt-body, Mutsu... I personally have no qualms against him, but him _choosing_ Mikogami as his Ashikabi can still be considered enough of an offense to me! To be clear I have nothing against gay relationships, (if Winging a Sekirei was equal to human marriage, not sure how it was between those two) but it's just that Mikogami is an annoying, whiny little fuckboy, who treats his Sekirei (most of which I can easily admit are absolutely gorgeous), living, sentient beings like toys for God's sake! Now after my personal experience with Akitsu; such uncaring mindset fills me with nothing but utter disgust!

I shook my head to rid myself of the excess anger I felt and composed myself by taking a deep breath. Then I gave the _two_ newcomers a calculating look to re-evaluate the situation. Luckily there were just the two of them. Either the brat has yet to wing any other Sekirei, or he simply felt confident (read: arrogant) enough to leave the rest of them behind, bringing only Mutsu, his first Sekirei, along...

But still, while I'm well aware of Akitsu's prowess as Sekirei; however it's unclear to me whether or not Akitsu's is capable enough to take Mutsu on just yet! Sure Akitsu got a lot of power in her, but Mutsu on the other hand has both skill and combat experience in spades in comparison, while Akitsu has only just gotten out of the MBI HQ!

No matter how you look at it; the situation was really not all that much in favor for Akitsu and I.

I _could_ try and pull a gun on the little shit with hopes he would chicken out of this, however... I glanced at Mutsu's direction and felt cold sweat trickling at the back of my neck. I highly doubt the brat's guardian mutt over there would be all that appreciative at such gesture... And he's probably fast enough to fuck me up in hundred ways over before I could even _think_ of taking an aim with the weapon! Add that to the fact that the gun wasn't even loaded right now, since I pussied out of having a loaded killing tool in my pockets!

On a hindsight it may've been a poorly made decision to disable one of my only means of self-defense by unloading the gun without knowing for sure whether the surrounding environment is hostile or not. But then again it was only until I met Akitsu, that I knew what I was in for and what I was gonna be dealing with in the future. So with that being said, whether the gun was loaded or not; I highly doubt firearms would even prove to be of _any_ practical use on beings that can demolish entire armies with a flick of sword (or a poke at the ground courtesy of Mutsu)... And Mutsu just _happens_ to be one of the top five from the Sekirei roster...

Though even if I _did_ have the gun all loaded up and ready; it's not like I could just shoot and kill the little cunt anyway... And there's few good reasons for that.

One, again as I mentioned; Mutsu's presence here alone is a fucking bullet repellent!

Two, I've always liked my freedom, so getting branded with a criminal record is pretty much at the very bottom of my _"to do next"_ list... Having unlicensed firearm is bad enough, include murder, or attempt of one, (of a minor) to that and you're pretty much guaranteed a lifetime in prison full of hung robust dudes ready to have a go at the fresh meat and turn him into their new bitch!

No seriously, do you have ANY God damn idea what they'd do to guys like me in prison!? And with my new (pretty) face it would be even worse!

There's also the fact that I simply do not know if Ashikabi equals immunity for criminal activities... Knowing the MBI CEO, Minaka, that just _might_ be the case, but I'm not stupid enough to risk it for a mere _chance..._

Three, bullets are much easier to track than one would think (especially with the tech MBI has no doubt), which would lead me straight back to dilemma two... So no shooting to wound either...

And then there's the number four; I'd rather not have my conscious whispering the words "Murderer" in the back of my head each time I close my eyes, haunting me and possibly turning me insane slowly...

Many would agree (including me) that the brat would be way better off six feet under with a bullet between his eyes to keep him company, but it's seriously not worth the loss of my sanity... _nor_ the chastity my backdoor would no doubt suffer if I end up caught and behind the bars...

I took a moment to calm my nerves, before I opened my mouth. "What do you guys want?" I inquired with narrowed look. Stupid question, knowing _exactly_ what they were after... But better keep the appearance of ignorance, just so they won't take me seriously...

Just yet at least...

Mikogami addressed me with a curious look, though the clearly smug demeanor behind that supposedly _friendly_ facade of his, makes me want to walk up to him to punch right in the noggin so fucking bad! I know I'm not a violent person at heart and I've always considered myself a levelheaded and friendly individual with just about anyone, stranger or not. But this dickwaffle manages to push _all_ the bad buttons in me without even trying, bringing my most ugly self into the surface!

"I asked if you could _kindly_ step away from the scrapped number. Seeing as you're kinda in the way, Gaijin**(1)**-san."

A tick mark appeared over my forehead. Really? First he literally called me Mr. blondie, _now_ this fucker just went and pulled the stereotypical (not to mention biased) Japanese way of; Oh he has blonde hair so he must be either foreigner or delinquent! Though then again to be fair; blonde hair ain't exactly common among Japanese people... And— wait hold on! Why the hell am I even getting riled up from the Gaijin remark for!? I'm not even a legit Japanese (in soul)! Gah! It's literally not the time to think about that!

Instead of dignifying the brat with a response; I hastily regarded Akitsu in a discreet manner (who held a grimace hearing her loathsome (former) title). My back was still facing Mikogami's direction and I had my head tilted slightly down so I didn't risk Mutsu reading my lips (I have no idea, if he could do that or not, but better safe than sorry), although I made sure the interlopers were within my sight at all times.

"Akitsu." I whispered to the woman I held in my arms in a barely audible voice only she would hear, piquing her attention. "I need you to answer honestly; how would you fare against Number Five in an all-out fight?" If I recall Akitsu was one of the only Sekirei who possessed at least some foreknowledge of the first generation Discipline Squad.

Akitsu blinked at first at my inquiry, before her brows scrunched up in a thoughtful frown. "Ah... I should be able to fight him on a equal ground for a time, but ultimately I would lose..." Her frown deepened, before she looked down at the ground, as if she's ashamed and/or fearful of possibly disappointing me. "Five is an experienced veteran and I only got the bare-bones training MBI puts all Sekirei through... As I am right now; I'd be ill-suited match against him... Forgive me Master..."

Just as I feared.

I nodded to her, satisfied with her answer. Before I squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, letting her know I was by no means disappointed with her response. "There's nothing to forgive Akitsu. I'm glad you were being straight about it." I gently told her, getting a relieved and thankful smile from the woman.

Quite frankly; if she were to hide such important bits from me and tries to assure me with false information out of concern, pride or horribly misplaced bravado (or all of the above), _then_ I'd have all the reason to become fucking livid, if anything!

Akitsu's brutal honesty is the endearing part about her after all... Although I do admit, when she blatantly told me I smelt before she clarified was a direct, critical hit to my ego...

My further musings were then cut off by Mikogami's annoying trap.

"Oi~! Didn't you hear me Kinpatsu-san? Step away from the scrapped number, so I can add it to my collection!" And judging by the brat's tone, he was getting impatient with my lack of response... or the lack of action on my part in general, considering how I'm neglecting his demands to separate from the Sekirei in my arms. Then there was the last sentence he blatantly worded out, making it completely clear just HOW he saw Sekirei as in general, which immediately caused my scowl to deepen.

Collection... IT...

This spoiled motherfucker just regarded Akitsu, a living sentient being with human emotions, as an IT while treating her race as if they're nothing but some special edition figurine models to be collected for hobby!

And seriously, if you're going to call me Mr. Foreigner (Gaijin-san) or Mr. Blondie (Kinpatsu-san)? At least make up your mind about it!

But before my temper could reach to its breaking point; I quickly shook my head and forcefully composed myself.

With Mikogami's patience running thin as it is now; so too was my time going to run out.

I had to act now... Though I made a promise to myself that before this _game_ (aka S-Plan) is over and done with; I WILL make sure I get at least one good punch into Mikogami's smug mug!

... Or have Akitsu shove a foot long icicle up where sun doesn't shine for him. Yeah, lets go with that! That'll certainly would teach some humility to the little cunt, no doubt.

Actually, better make that TWO icicles. One to teach humility, the other one just 'cause.

With that shit clear; I hastily formulated a simple, but (hopefully) effective plan before I regarded Akitsu once more. "... Akitsu, on my mark, provide a distraction... Big one... We're gonna bolt our asses outta here..."

Akitsu tilted her head at me in questioning manner. "Ah... Master?" I gave her a _look_ to get my point through. Akitsu blinked at me at first, before she nodded to me with a determined expression. "Understood."

I returned the nod and it was then I put my plans into motion— Buuuuut, before that; I humbly believe one last parting fuck you is in order to screw this pompous peacock over~ "Oi, Cock Muffler—!" I called out over my shoulder.

"What did you call me!?" Mikogami screamed in outrage with red tick marks all over his temple (never thought I'd ever see one of those in real lif— right, anime world... somehow I keep forgetting that...)

I ain't gonna lie, I literally had to hold back not to laugh my ass off, due to the fact _Mikogami_ was the one to respond to my insult. I mean there was no plural used, nor did I address either one of the two _directly_ as I threw the random insult at them.

But instead of a reply; I proceeded to align the positioning of our bodies (Akitsu and I) so Akitsu was more visible to them. "I'm _sooo_ sorry to tell you this—" I started in a dramatically apologetic tone, though the sarcasm behind it was as clear as desert was dry... "_But_! There's a little issue with that."

"Huh?" Mikogami blinked at me with a stupid look, anger replaced with confusion.

This whole time Mutsu just stood there observing me with a raised brow at my fare of theatrics.

I turned to Akitsu, giving her a sly grin. "Gonna kiss you silly now..."

Akitsu blinked with an owlish look. "M-mas— Mmphh!?" With that I practically slammed our lips together and pushed my tongue right past her lips into her mouth just for extra measure to exchange my saliva with her (earning a cute moan of both shock and delight). I wrapped my arms around her waist and the small of her back, embracing her tightly.

At first Akitsu practically froze (pun not intended) in place, seemingly in too much shock to react, but her eyes soon begun to flutter close as she finally relaxed and slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her body (and dem breasts~) snugly against my own and returned the kiss full force.

I knew it wasn't really the time nor place, but it was really DAMN hard to control my hard-on from making its return, due to how sweet (and borderline erotic) Akitsu's whimpers were and the way her moist tongue coiled and wiggled eagerly around mine.

But what came next made me immediately sag my shoulders down in relief when a pair of crystallized wings emerged from Akitsu's back, proving my earlier theory true regarding the second kiss... And man were they a sight to behold...

They were immense in size in icy blue color; their brilliant glow practically illuminated the _entire_ park. Akitsu's wings looked as if they were made of living crystallized ice, considering how they slowly curved around us in a protective embrace, like a mother bird with her young... Or an angel... My vote would be towards the latter in Akitsu's case.

Then followed by her emerging; a huge surge of power burst out of her, then the next thing I knew; the entire park was literally turned into a frozen land of winter... Luckily I wasn't affected by the frost despite standing right in the ground zero.

I gave a side-glance towards Mikogami's and Mutsu's direction and I wished I had the time to bring my phone out to take a picture as I nearly burst out into mad laughter (while still in a liplock with Akitsu) from the incredulous looks the two had on their faces with their jaws dropped and eyes wide as saucers. Funnily enough, other than small patch of frost around their feet; they too remained mostly unaffected from Akitsu's icy outburst.

Unfortunately with situation at hand; we had to cut the kiss short. I parted from our kiss (getting a disappointed moan from the girl), gasping for breath and with our separation; her wings too dissipated soon after...

_"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi..."_ Akitsu intoned her prayer (albeit a bit absentmindedly) with a ecstatic smile on her face and her eyes full of life from finally having her wings and to be bonded with her Ashikabi. Her blissful expression was an absolutely gorgeous contrast to how they were when I first met her seated by the edge of the fountain...

I smiled down at her gently, before I turned around (but kept my right arm wrapped around Akitsu's slim waist) to address Mikogami fully, my smile twisting into absolutely smug, shit eating grin (that I had no doubt anyone would compulsively want to punch, the moment they came into arm's reach) directed at Mikogami.

"You see; She's already taken~~!" I sing-songed at the bastard, while pulling Akitsu further against me, holding her like how a lover would.

Ohohoh, Mikogami's flabbergasted expression right now? Priceless~~!. "Bu- but _i-it_ wasn't supposed to be able to— Bu- the scrap— it's a—?!" First step of acceptance? Denial. The second?

Rage...

And boooooy _did_ the brat look livid~

"Grrr! Mutsu! Ge—!"

I cut him off and made our move first. "Now!" I signaled Akitsu with a bellow (and I wasn't disappointed as she reacted in a heartbeat, and without hesitation). I was about to let go of her to give her space if needed, but instead; she reached out with her left arm and pulled me back so our bodies were kept snug against each other.

Akitsu then raised her free arm and pointed it towards Mutsu and Mikogami. The air was visibly starting to freeze around us, oddly enough (other than mild chills with my breath coming out in vapor) I wasn't all that affected by the freezing temperatures.

**"Nadare!(2)"** Akitsu exclaimed in cold voice, creating shivers through my spine.

Also, did she just say "_Avalanche"?_

What came next blew my mind away!

I mean I did ask for a BIG distraction for a nice crafty escape, but HOLY DAMN!?

Massive and I mean MASSIVE tidal wave of ice (full of razor sharp pointy bits) came into being from the ground in front of us, (blanketing everything in the park in its shadow) making beeline towards Mikogami and Mutsu; fully intend on swallowing everything in its path!

And the moment the opposing party got occupied by her attack— I suddenly yelped in surprise when Akitsu casually picked me up in a princess carry, before she jumped to the opposite direction like a 30-fucking-feet up with a single jump, before I got the chance to ready myself properly!

I swear I didn't scream like a girl during our escape route!

Okay I lied, I was screaming like a bitch the whole trip (perhaps even peed a little), but I wasn't good with heights okay!? And the fact she's now hopping between buildings that were at least 15 or 20 stories high up, wasn't exactly doing any favors for my panicking mindset!

* * *

_-Later-  
-Rooftops, North-West of Shinto Teito-  
_

"Ah... M-master..?"

"Aye!?" I replied in a mouse-like squeak, my eyes tightly shut.

"Ah... w-we're in the safe distance now..." Was it just me or did Akitsu's tone sound a little flustered?

Anyway, heeding her words; I hesitantly opened one of my eyes and as I noticed the lack of motion blur in the corners of my vision, along with the rushing winds that plastered my face for how fast Akitsu moved through the city rooftops; I finally decided to open my remaining eye to properly check my surroundings.

We were now situated on a rooftop and judging by the view I got over the roof's edge; it's still too far up to my comfort!

Then I realized I was practically clinging onto Akitsu's (who was blushing prettily from my tight hold) soft body, like a hapless child... With another yelp, I practically jumped off from her arms. Once my feet landed on the surface of the tiled floor, I patted my clothes from the imaginative dust and coughed into my fist in an attempt to save face, fully intent to pretend I didn't just hang onto her like a possessive chimp...

"W-where are we now?" I asked my Sekirei with bit of a stutter from embarrassment as I looked around.

_My_ Sekirei... That's a word to get used to...

"Ah... Nerima." She coolly replied (albeit with slightly red face from our previous position) which earned a raised eyebrow from me.

"How can ye tell?" Out of curiosity, I couldn't help but ask, since to my understanding none of the Sekirei we're exactly allowed to wander around to familiarize with the city of Tokyo (or Shinto Teito as it is called now) until AFTER their official release from the Clock Tower (aka MBI Shinto Teito HQ)... or after escaping as it was in Akitsu's case...

The point being; how the heck would Akitsu know where we're standing without some prior knowledge of the city infrastructure? I mean, she doesn't _exactly_ seem the type who has done research on the subject?

I blinked in confusion when Akitsu merely raised an arm to point at something to her left with a finger; I followed the said digit and— immediately felt like facepalming myself...

On the other side of the street; stood a building (opposite to this one we're currently standing on) that had a large billboard sign over it with letters that read "NERIMA SHOPPING STREET" in huge bold capitalized text in neon colors that you'd definitely see many miles away even during day without all the excess lighting that it had now all around it...

"Never mind... Stupid question..." I said in a dry tone.

Then I heard a cute yawn from Akitsu.

"Tired?" I asked with a small smile, as I turned back to look at her.

She nodded wordlessly, rubbing one of her eyes with her knuckles just like a kitten~!

Kawaii Fucking Desu~!

I madly shook my head like a wet dog at that one.

No! Bad brain! No going weeb on me!

Wait... I was technically a Japanese now (well half of one at least, if my blonde hair was any indication), would I even count as weeb by doing japanese things?

Neo-Weeb perhaps?

Gah, who cares! It's way too late for this shit...

It was a rather eventful day for BOTH of us, so some shuteye sounds like an excellent idea.

Although... Where do we stay? I mean, I sure as hell won't be sleeping down there on the streets!

"I wonder if there's any decent hotels nearby for us to stay a night..." I absentmindedly muttered out.

"Ah... Master..."

"Hm?" I addressed Akitsu and duly raised brow, before I saw her pointing at something again, this time at something behind me.

I turned around to look and immediately deadpanned, when there was yet ANOTHER huge-ass sign with big capital letters saying; "Nerima Reimei**(3)** Hotel" attached to the very building we're standing on for literally _everyone_ to see.

I... I may seriously need to work up with my spatial awareness in the future if I keep missing these things...

But hey! At least we found a place to stay!

.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN - 'Ere we go!**

**As you can see; there's already some major distinctions between the original and Gaiden.**

**1) Arata Winged Akitsu _before_ she ended up reacting for Mikogami as happened in the original counterpart, cutting all the drama short.**

**2) Faced with a fight or flight situation; seeing how he and Akitsu would've been at a disadvantage against Mutsu, Arata went with the latter option that had the least risk involved and best chance of survival. (knowing how Mikogami would've sic'd Mutsu at them out of spite for Winging Akitsu for himself ruining his chances of recruiting her)**

**3) Arata hasn't unlocked nor has any knowledge of his powers yet.**

**4) Akitsu still refers Arata as "Master", while in original she calls him Arata-sama.**

**5) Arata and Akitsu (former safe and sound) are now out on the city wandering about; while in the original, Arata is in bad shape and probably having earlier encounter with Miya.**

* * *

**Arata's Flock Status:**

**#07 - Akitsu  
****_#? - OC Brain Type_**** (Poll ongoing!)  
****_#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
#Entry Locked  
_****_**_#Entry Locked_**_**

* * *

**(1) Gaijin = Foreigner**

**(2) Nadare = Avalanche  
**

**(3) Reimei = Dawn / Daybreak**


	4. Ch:3 - Temporary Lodgings

**WARNING! Just like in the latest chapter of the original Mockingbird; this one too contains… AKITSU FLUFF! (With a bit citrus as a topping~)**

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

**No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!**

**All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but constructive criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

**I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

_Telepathic speech: "What"_

**Demonic & LOOOOOOUD NOICES!: "HELLO!"**

**Abilities/Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

**MOCKINGBIRD GAIDEN**

* * *

**OPENING SONG:**

**THE BEGINNING by ONE OK ROCK**

* * *

**=CHAPTER 3=**

**=TEMPORARY LODGINGS=**

* * *

_-?-?-?-?-?-_

Okay… I'm getting some _serious _Silent Hill vibes right now…

I took a nervous look at my surroundings… everywhere I looked was filled with thick curtains of fog…

Just what the hell is—

"Oh my…!" I admit I jumped a little, when another presence suddenly made itself known. "This certainly is a feeling I haven't felt in a long while..." And from the sound of it; the voice could only belong to a woman (someone in her mid-twenties I'd estimate?), considering its sultry undertone that'd make any man weak in the knees just from hearing it… Just like I was feeling now...

"Hmm? So you're the one… Color me intrigued. Never in my life would I have expected to experience Reaction again after all these years… You must be something very unique to be able to achieve where no one else did… pulling me in _here_, in the dream… Even _HE_ never managed that..." She continued, her voice (filled with fascination) echoing all around me throughout this foggy realm...

I spun around trying to find the source of the voice, but to my avail I just couldn't locate her anywhere through the fog. I tried to call out for her, but nothing came out… for some reason my vocal cords wouldn't cooperate with me...

The sound was quiet for a moment till she spoke again, though this time there was a hint of sadness in her tone. "... You can't see me, can you…? That's bit of a downer, but I suppose I'm a little relieved by it as well." I heard her sigh. "I can feel it… you have a good heart, however this has just been so sudden... I need more time… I don't think I'm ready to become _yours_… not just yet..."

Eh? What is she on about?

"Tell you what... once you've become strong enough to see me within the dream, when that day finally comes… Come looking for me… come and find me…" The woman giggled. "I'll look forward to meeting you in a more… formal setting..."

"Until then… please take care… the winds will guide your way…"

Then she sensually whispered right into my ear.

"A-shi-ka-bi-kun~❤"

* * *

_-Nerima, Reimei Hotel-_  
-7AM-

"Ngh..." I woke up with a soft grunt and brought a hand up to rub the bridge of my nose and clear my eyes from all the gathered crud around them.

My head feels all fuzzy… The hell was that dream?

Though after a moment of thought I decided to shrug it off. Especially since I seemingly could no longer recall any of it anymore...**(1)**

However as my eyes slowly fluttered open, I froze when I was met with an unfamiliar ceiling.

"What the...?" I murmured in a whisper, taking in my surroundings.

Okay, screw the ceiling! In fact could somebody bloody explain why the hell am I sleeping inside of a hotel room of some sorts (the bed did feel pretty nice though I admit), that's clearly Japanese in design!?

I glanced to my right, towards the lone window of the room, where the sole source of light was coming from; the window was closed with curtains, but judging by the lighting the sun gave through the fairly thin sheets; I'd estimate it was somewhere in-between 6 or 7 in the morning...

Though seriously where the hell is—!?

"Nnh..." I froze when I heard a feminine moan on my left and it was at this moment I _finally_ noticed the additional weight on my left shoulder…

My head snapped towards the source and duly felt my lips form into "O" shape as the memories of last night came back with vengeance the second my sight fell on the person currently sleeping on top of me…

Akitsu...

Welp… Now I remember!

Got ROB'd, got shoved into new (animesque) body, dropped into Sekirei-verse, met Akitsu, encountered Mikogami, gave one last _fuck you_ to Mikogami, Zoidberg'd the hell outta the scene and crashed a hotel for a night. Luckily the hotel was fairly cheap, so we managed to book ourselves a room with the cash I got on me with still plenty left for food and such. Though I admit, the procedure with the hotelkeeper had been a bit… awkward to say in least with Akitsu's half-naked state and all that...

Which sorta reminds me… Akitsu kinda ice aged the park didn't she? I certainly hope I won't be fined for it because I sure as hell ain't paying!

I shifted my gaze back down at the woman, who's still sound asleep on my naked chest (I still wore boxers, though sleeping with clothes on is often uncomfortable for me) and duly felt my lips crack into a silly grin as I witnessed the adorable image of drowsy Akitsu rubbing her cheek against my pec like an attention seeking kitten~.

"Nhh…m-master~"

Too much Kawaii-fucking-desu~!

Though as much as I'd like to stare at the sleeping beauty for all morning, like some creep; I was starting to feel the familiar prickling sensation down my groin...

Nature's calling!

However when I raised the blanket covering us, in my attempt to slip away from the bed to do my morning business (albeit carefully not to wake her up); I noticed two fairly important factors… one; for a woman her size, she had one _heckuva_ grip, preventing my migration to the bathroom! And two… DEM TIDDIES! Translation: she's wearing her birthday suit!

… Which made a lot of sense, considering she literally has _nothing_ to wear at the moment aside for the clothing I lend to her… and if I recall, Akitsu did mention that my undershirt felt really uncomfortable on her chest, especially around the nipples, when I tried to come up with something for her to wear for night just before we went to sleep?

Either way; the very same nipples were now quite exposed to the air and quite literally poking into my abdomen, and that of course was provoking _certain _reactions downstairs.

It is important to note boys and girls; for a guy, a hard-on isn't exactly _helpful _anomaly when you got a full bladder and believe me when I say Akitsu's luscious body is something that'd give even a celibate monk a stiffy in a heartbeat!

I didn't really want to bother her sleep, but my bladder demands release!

… Did I just rhyme that? Oh well, not important.

Ending my redundant musings, I placed my focus back to Akitsu and started shaking her shoulder with a hand.

"Psst, oiii~ Akitsu-chan~? Dear?" I called out in a soft voice. "Could you let go for a moment? I need to visit the bathroom..."

She shook her head in negative against my chest. So she was somewhat awake already… "Don wanna… warm~..."

My eye twitched, not out of ire, but from the strain for trying to prevent myself from squealing out loud… and for holding in my piss...

"P-please Akitsu? I _reeeeally _need to let my serpent of Akasha unwind itself!" Okay, I'm well aware I'm babbling utter nonsense here, but my bladder is literally going to burst at this rate!

"Nooo~... want snuggles..." She mumbled out, pressing herself even tighter against me.

Gaaaahhh! Can a girl get any cuter than this!?

"I- I promise Akitsu; you'll get _all the snuggles_ in the world and _more_, if you _please _just let me go and perform my morning ritual!" I pleaded the woman, with anime tears running down my cheeks.

"Ah..." Luckily it seems my voice finally got through, if the way she seemingly perked up was any indication. She Akitsu then craned her neck upwards to meet my eyes with her steel-grey orbs. "... More snuggles?"

"ALL the snuggles..." I parroted my previous words with a heavy emphasis added.

Akitsu gained a pensive look for a moment, before she finally relented with a nod. "Ah… okay..." And with that she unwrapped her arms from me.

I sighed in relief and gave her grateful smile, however as I was about to step off the bed; Akitsu suddenly grasped onto my left hand, causing me to look back over my shoulder with a half-curious and half-exasperated eyebrow raised.

"Is something matter?" I asked my Sekirei.

Akitsu remained silent for good few seconds, until she finally spoke...

_"...iss..."_

"Hm? What was that? I didn't quite catch that..." I asked her, her voice was barely even audible just now.

In a bashful demeanor; the Sekirei of Ice gave me an upward glance, pretty blush smearing her pale cheeks. "C-can I have… a morning kiss, Master...?"

… I think I may have to start carrying around a bloody defibrillator with me at this rate, because this girl is seriously going to stop my heart from cuteness overload one of these days!

Honestly, how can anyone so sexy can be so damn cute at the same time!?

Though after hearing such innocent request; you'd have to be absolute monster (or Higa) to refuse it...

So with a warm smile on my face, I placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in, wordlessly capturing her lips with mine, which earned a pleased mewl from the woman as she closed her eyes and happily reciprocated the kiss.

"Mm~❤" And the moment our lips connected; bright astral wings of ice emerged out from the nape of her neck, lighting up the slightly dim room further. Though luckily no spontaneous climate changes this time around.

Boy, wouldn't that be interesting to explain to the hotelkeepers! And something was sorta telling me they wouldn't buy it if I said the air conditioner broke…

Unfortunately the kiss was kept moderately brief (about dozen seconds worth or so), so as we begrudgingly broke the liplock between us, her wings too dissipated into particles of light soon after.

I then leaned my forehead against hers and smiled down at her. "Will that do?"

Akitsu smiled at me in an almost dopey way, blushing prettily all the while. "Ah… One more..."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Hehe~ Aren't we needy this morning~" I teased her with a grin.

Though all I received was an intense stare…

"Jiiiii~~"

Geh!? Not again!

She's honestly reminding me of a Husky pup demanding for its belly rubs!

I rolled my eyes in good humor. "Okay, okay. One more, but the rest will have to come _after _I'm done with my bathroom business."

"Yay~" Akitsu cheered with a small fist bump in the air, before she shifted onto her knees on the bed to get more comfortable. Her cheer may have been done in a perfect monotone, packed with a half-aloof expression, but I can't help but adore her for it entirely~!

Then I kissed her again, however as I did so; I took a notice that her Wings didn't pop out this time around. Which made me wonder if there's some form of cooldown period to this phenomenon? As in, on contrary to my original beliefs, thinking the wings would sprout out _each _time a Sekirei is kissed by their Ashikabi; after the initial Winging; do they instead _only _emerge whenever Norito becomes active and won't appear again until Norito's effects has been either fully used up or has decayed from the lack of use after a period of time?

That's certainly a food for thought and something Akitsu and I should definitely experiment with at some point to see whether my theory proves true or not. And considering how this little (cue finger quote) _experiment _would involve a whole bunch of kissing with a very willing and very sexy alien ice mage? I have a strong reason to believe I'm up for a very enjoyable experience indeed!

Speaking of which…

"Mhmm~❤!" Oh! She's bringing the tongue out now!

I _loathe _to do this (my bladder even more so for basically blue balling me), but unfortunately ignoring your bladder often leads to more shameful results compared to the frustration you get from ignored libido… well… in most cases at least… I think?

So it was with those thoughts I broke the kiss for the second time.

"Noo~" Which also earned me insanely cute whine from my Sekirei.

I chuckled at her reaction, causing her to pout in return. "5 minutes, and we'll continue where we left off, okay?" To finish it off, I pecked her on the forehead (where her previous crest resided at) assuringly, which seemed to do the trick if her content smile and blush was of any judgement.

"Ah… yes, Master..."

I grinned at her brightly. "Good girl~" I cooed at her, whilst patting her head with affection.

"Ah… wan~**(2)**" Akitsu made playful cutesy bark (albeit in a deadpan tone) in response and she even pressed her hands against the sides of her breasts imitating paws, which both emphasized her act AND her breasts, giving me the _perfect _view of her large, perky assets with cute pink nipples… With absolutely zero fucks given about her own modesty...

I gulped rather loudly at the spectacle… and without my consent my eyes began to trail downwards unconsciously, below her navel… aaaaand, the view of her _flower_ was once again teasingly obstructed by those (NOICE) _thicc_ thighs of hers… the gentleman's part of me felt mild relief, but as for the rest; aka my red blooded and hormonal (perverted) male side, was at the brink of throwing a hissy fit!

Seriously, dafuq is it with these animesque censorships!?

Also; Fuck! Hidden or not; it was still more than enough for General Morningwood to make its comeback with vengeance! It's practically a miracle how Akitsu haven't taken notice of it yet!

To be quite frank here, if it were not for my traitorous morning bladder; I'd no doubt be all over her by now, busy motorboating those puppies… Or have my head buried and squished between those thick, juicy—

… I'm more of a degenerate than I've ever realized, aren't I…?

Gaaah! Fall back now for victory later!

"B-be back soon!" So with one last kiss across her brow, I hastily made my way towards the bathroom (in my boxers, not bothering to put anything else on yet) before any more obstacles comes up! Though in my haste I missed Akitsu raising a brow at my hunched over posture, mainly to cover my boner.

Although as I stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me for some privacy, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. On reflex I turned to look at the source, only to see a medium sized mirror above a porcelain sink.

I blinked and raised a brow at my reflection. Now that I got a _proper _look of myself through an actual (clear) mirror, where my image wasn't distorted by the rippling waters or blurred out by bad lighting (and the look I got from my lousy ID had been brief at best); I realized I kinda looked like the male version of Gudao**(3)**… albeit one with long, blonde hair (which was currently free of its ponytail) and green eyes, the lone features of my past self...

Huh… that's pretty neat… Not to mention…

I stared down at my _defined _pecs and my honest to God abs! I used to have a _very_ lanky body type with next to no muscles, but now I had the next best equivalent to a swimmer's build! Not overly bulky nor thin, but the perfect balance in-between.

"That's definitely a plus…" I mused to myself with a grin, as I flexed my right arm in front of the mirror.

But before I got distracted any further admiring my new body, I was then reminded of more dire matters, by the same stinging sensation I had over my groin.

Right, nature calls!

I rushed to the toilet and quickly raised the lid up. However before I could finally relieve myself from my raging bladder, I found myself with bit of a predicament as soon as I pulled my Junior out of its confines… With Akitsu's perfect, naked body and her bodacious tits still being fresh and upfront in my mind; my angry boner was understandably being _very _persistent to settle down!

I'm gonna piss all over the walls like this!

As I stood there holding onto my shaft, while glaring down at it; I could only let out an exasperated breath, before I threw my head back to stare at the roof blankly.

Now… How the hell will I **cool** this little fucker **down**?

**_*Shiing!*_**

…

… Is it just me or did it just get kinda chilly here? More specifically… down at my groin?

I slowly craned my neck, almost in a mechanical manner, to stare back down at my crotch… And as soon as I did; my mind went full blue screen on me...

_…_

_Arata_Brain dot exe does not compute… ERROR! System shutdown immediate!_

_..._

_Commencing Reboot…_

_..._

_Rebooting…_

_..._

_System reboot successful..._

_..._

_Restarting Arata_Brain dot exe..._

_..._

_Commencing speech subroutine…_

_..._

It took me about two minutes solid, but I think I finally found my voice, albeit a deadpan one…

"W-why is my cock sheathed in ice…?"

* * *

_-Later-_

I've never felt this humiliated before…

These were my lone thoughts as I sat there on the bed cross legged, doing my best attempts to try and have my face merge with my palm, while Akitsu was intently inspecting and at times even fingering my (sorta) unveiled groin with pensive, but _very _curious eyes… Meanwhile my boxers had been tossed aside to give her more room to work with, meaning I'm completely butt-ass naked this time…

I mean normally this would've been something to be excited about, however it was kinda ruined by the fact how my cock was _literally_ put on ice! As in; mah dick is very, _very_ literally frozen _solid _here (do notice the double entendre there)! There have been a few times I've been cock blocked in the past before, but _this _is a _whole_ new level of being _blue _balled!

Oh, I can already see the joke here; _"hey baby~, is that an icicle in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"_ and the response? YES.

And I STILL need to take that fucking piss!

"Ah… how...?" Akitsu inquired, the bafflement in her tone was palpable. Which coming from the woman with the best damn poker face of the series; should speak _volumes _just how damn absurd my current situation is!

I groaned in a pitiful manner. "That's what **I'd** want to know… b-but seriously can you _please_ help me with this Akitsu? I literally feel like I'm about to burst!" And not in the good way! At this rate I think I'm gonna end up like Grampa Simpson!**(4)**

"Ah... ! Yes, please hold still for a moment, Master..." The Sekirei of ice placed her hands over my crotch, like one would do over a small bonfire (ironically enough), then she closed her eyes in concentration.

It took only a few seconds, but to my utter glee; Akitsu finally made the ice shatter away, turning it into snowy powder basically, freeing my junior from its frozen prison!

"Thank you, love!" I happily cried out, kissing my Sekirei quickly in the lips, before parting and dashed straight back into the toilet.

Few minutes later… I exited the bathroom with a loud bang and returned a new man~!

"Haahh… much better~~!" I exclaimed in great relief with wide, goofy smile plastering my face as I swaggered my way to the bed, before I spun around and let myself fall freely on top of the soft mattress with my arms spread wide with closed eyes.

Nothing could possibly—

_***Poke~***_

"Hiih!?" I let out a rather unmanly yelp, instantly snapping up in a upright position, when Akitsu poked my (now slackened) prick with a finger completely out of the blue. "Akitsu-_san_!?" I inquired in perplexed tone, adding even san honorific at the end to emphasize my feeling of incredulity at her brazen move.

"S-sorry... does it hurt?"

"W-well no, but why would—" That one made me blink. Now that she mentioned it… "I-it doesn't…?" I found myself responding her inquiry in a form of question... I mean, having your dick (or any body part to that matter) encased in a block of ice for prolonged periods, _should _leave you with a _rather_ nasty frostbite, but instead… all I saw was perfectly healthy (albeit a little reddened) skin, which wasn't even irritating...

"I feel a bit chilled… down there, but otherwise I feel perfectly fine…" Something which definitely shouldn't be the _only_ case here logically speaking...

"Ah... You're feeling cold down?" Akitsu then asked with a tilt of her head, looking down at my groin with contemplative look.

I raised a brow at her. "Well… I mean, kinda? It had been trapped in a block of ice not a minute ago…"

"Hmm..."

… I'll be completely honest with you… I was starting to feel a tad bit disturbed by the sheer intensity behind Akitsu's gaze right now as she leered down at my... Hold on… how long am I planning on flashing my Johnsson in front of a lady for!?

"A-ah!? S-sorry Akitsu! I d-didn't—" I was about to cover my taint away, however it seems Akitsu had different plans...

"Ey~"

_***Boing~❤***_

An awkward silence ensued between us… until I broke it a half-minute later… My voice perfectly calm, oddly enough...

"Akitsu...san?"

"...Yes?"

"Uhm… what… _are _you doing, exactly?"

"Ah… I'm warming Master's penis..."

...

"... By giving me paizuri**(5)**...?"

Yes, mah dick is currently engulfed by her rack!

"Ah… so that's what it was called..." The ice Sekirei muttered musingly as she experimentally pressed her tits further together with her hands, causing me to wince a little at the stimuli I felt on my shaft.

But then my brows jumped past my hairline, once I've registered her words. "Wait, you didn't even— W-where did you even learn of this…?" Sue me, I'm curious as hell!

"…The Chairman made us watch these… videos, during sex-ed sessions… And the woman in it did this to one of the males… he looked very pleased by it..."

Wat?

"... Minaka made you watch... porn for education?" Somehow… I wasn't even moderately surprised by this… And to be honest, I'm not sure whether I should be mad or throw praises at MBI's way right now… I mean, that will certainly clear out a few things and most of all spares me with the whole… Birds And Bees bullshit (I shivered at the mere thought)… Sure, there are plenty of guys out there who prefers to break in the pure and innocent types, but more often than not; people usually goes for a partner who at the very _least_ knows what in actual hell they're doing during intercourse…

How do you think most affairs occur?

Akitsu then gave me a curious look. "Ah… porn?" And rolled the word with her tongue, like a curious child would do hearing a new word for the first time…

So they teach Sekirei how to fuck and prepare them for some kinky shit, but cannot bother with the context behind the act... What the fuck? No seriously what in the actual fuck?

Ah… Right, Minaka… Of-fucking-course...

Anyhow Akitsu seemed to be waiting for my response at the meaning of porn... "Err, it's basically content full of graphic sex..." I gave her the briefest depiction for the said industry...

"I see… porn is... intriguing..." She mused out loud, as she peeked down at her cleavage, where my slowly rising Bishop was firmly hidden in, with a pondering glint in her eyes...

I sniffed in a tear. Akitsu… y-you truly are a woman after my heart!

… Wait… when she mentioned the actors of the film; didn't she refer to a singular girl and plurally... with the dudes? Just what kind of porn did MBI make them watch!?

And how in the blue hell did _Takami _give a green light to that!?

Unbeknownst to me; the said person would be heard sneezing inside of her office at this very moment.

I was then brought out of my inner musings however by Akitsu's soft voice.

"Hmm… If I recall..."

"Hm? What was that, Aki—"

I was about to say, but at the very same moment, Akitsu once again pushed her breasts against each other with her arms and made her move...

"Eih~"

_***Boing~❤***_

"Hnnhgh!?" My eyes snapped open, wide as dinner plates, as I sat straighter than a bloody ruler the moment Akitsu began to rub her tits around my rod in a circular, pumping pattern.

Repeatedly...

Ohohohooohh!? T-this is—!?

"Ah… h-how is it Master, do you feel warm now?"

"A-aye! I-it's g-gud! It very gud!" I yelped out with a goofy grin.

Screw being warm; I'm getting fucking fired up here!

Akitsu smiled up at me happily. "… I'm glad… Ah!" She then suddenly exclaimed as she glanced back down at her cleavage, or more specifically, at the mushroom tip that finally made itself known as it peeked out to greet the lady responsible for the heavenly titty massage. "... Master's penis is peeking… It's cute~..." She cooed.

… I'm honestly not sure whether to feel bashful or insulted having my dick called cute…

_***Smooch~***_

"Ohoh~!?" A-Akitsu kissed the tip!?

N-nevermind! Call it cute all you wish, darling! Hell, I insist!

"Ah… It twitched..!" Akitsu cried out in surprise, though the highly intrigued glint in her eyes never left her.

"Y-yeah, that's the sign it feels good, Akitsu." I grunted with a shiver.

"Ah… I see… s-should I continue—?"

"**Please do!**" I pleaded her with utmost passion, unintentionally deepening my voice and I might've even pulled the Kenshiro face**(6)** to press my point...

"U-understood…" My Sekirei stuttered, a little startled at my admittedly loud entreat, however as she was going to proceed with her booblicious ministrations; she seemed to perk up about something.

"Neh... Master?"

"Hm?"

"Just wondering… How did your penis freeze, earlier?" Akitsu asked me as she proceeded with her ministrations on my shaft.

I blinked repeatedly at her very legit inquiry. I somehow completely forgot all about it! Though to be fair most things tend to often go straight to the backburner in situations like this! Besides is this _really _the type of conversation to be had during a boobjob...?

Oh well, I suppose "Business With Pleasure" is going to be my new official trend then, instead of the usual "Business Before Pleasure" one...

"I… honestly have no idea…_***groan***_ O-one moment I was busy with certain… _rigid _issues… and the next… well, _that_ happened..."

Akitsu paused with her boobjob for a moment, as she turned highly pensive. Then after a moment of debate she looked up and met my green orbs with her grey ones.

"… Did you... _envision _anything before it happened?" She asked with a tilt of her head, though the frown on her face was a bit unnerving with how intensively she stared at me...

Also; huh? Envision what?

I looked up in thought, scratching my cheek all the while. "N-nothing in particular…I- I think...?" Well the image of Akitsu's rocking body and the sensation of her soft skin rubbing against mine was pretty much all over my head that time (but that's normal, right!?), but other than that there was the frustrating issue with my bladder, followed by my desire to **cool off** the damn boner so I could at least—

**_*SHIING~~!*_**

...

Wut…?

"Ah… it froze..." Akitsu exclaimed in awed tone, blinking in disbelief as she stared down at the thick, 7 inch tall block of ice poking out of her bosom in place of my dick… which was trapped inside of it… for a second time...

"How… curious..." My Sekirei remarked in admission, while she experimentally flicked a finger at it on occasion… The curiosity in her steel grey orbs was quite palpable… Understandable considering the conjured ice was none of her doing…

I however… wasn't so amused by my situation… as could easily be seen by the erratic twitching of my eyes.

"WHYYYYYY~~!?"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN - That's right! I just blue balled you lot (and in case of Arata quite literally)! HAHAHAHA!**

**And who could the mysterious Sekirei in the dream be!? Bah, who am I kidding, plenty of hints have been dropped there, so you'd literally have to be someone who never watched the franchise to not figure it out. :)**

**And before ye ask in case you noticed (to those who read the vanilla); yes, there are some lines copied from the original Mockingbird. Although most of them have been altered accordingly to match the situation.**

* * *

**Arata's Flock Status:**

**#07 - Akitsu**

**#02 - Matsu  
(Poll winner! OC plans scrapped)**

**_#? - Unknown (Reacting)_**

_**#Unknown**_

_**#Unknown**_

_**#Unknown**_

_**#Unknown**_

_**#Unknown**_

_**#Unknown**_

_**#Unknown**_

* * *

**(1) Ya know when you wake up in the morning, _knowing_ you had an awesome dream, but can't remember worth shit a minute later...  
**

**(2) ****Basically japanese cutesy way, imitating a dog's bark; Wan = Woof**

**(3) ******FGO Protagonist.****

**(4) Reference to the Simpsons episode "Kidney Trouble" where Grampa's kidneys literally explodes for holding in the bladder for too long.**

**(5) Paizuri = Boobjob**

**(6) Fist Of The Northern Star reference.**


End file.
